The Origin of Nar
Nar is the precursor planet to Alaysia, another world created by Pdwolverine. Once there were two gods, both dryads, Gaia, the goddess of life, and Uruyeddh, the god of death. Both were immensely powerful, but balance each other perfectly. One day, Uruyeddh flew into a great temper, his power running rampant, destroying the world they occupied, killing every living thing. But a select few, one member of several special species, rich with magic, were spared, having been rescued and put into eggs by Gaia. Upon gathering as many as she could, she placed all the eggs into her robe, folding the cloth into a pouch around them, holding them close against her body as she fled into space to escape her husband’s wrath and to find a new planet to call home and colonize with her chosen few. Upon the departure of his wife, Uruyeddh realized the mistake he had made and chased her, following her through space. He caught up to her and expressed his remorse. It was his deepest regret to have destroyed so many, for his touch caused instant death. Gaia forgave him, and together they searched the universe, looking far and wide for the perfect planet. Finally they found it, a barren orb of cold rock floating aimlessly through space. They settled down on this planet, waiting for the eggs Gaia had rescued to hatch, repopulating the planet. But, what neither of them had realized was that by being held so close to Gaia’s body for so long, her magic had leaked into them, twisting the creatures inside, giving them godly powers. Soon, they began to hatch, bringing forth strange yet beautiful new beings of all kinds. Amonra the harpy, Bahmut the werecat, Tharos the dragon, and many more. But one egg was left, the biggest of them all. Gaia and Uruyeddh waited eagerly for the hatching. Finally the great egg cracked, and a pair of twins emerged, dryad sisters, more beautiful than the rest, yet they were polar opposites, one dark, and one light. Gaia was instantly enchanted with the light sister, scooping the young girl into her hands. Her touch infused her with life and magic, causing her to grow and flourish. Pleased, Gaia snapped a pair of twigs from her own hair, and placed them on the girl’s crown, and dubbed her Hvedra, goddess of forests and life. Uruyeddh, however, found the darker twin more beautiful, and unable to resist, picked her up and cradled her close. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that his touch was poison, and when his skin met that of his daughter, she let out a piercing shriek and fell down dead, her skin turning grey and translucent. Remorse filled Uruyeddh’s heart, and he despairingly snapped two twigs from his own head and planted them on her skin, where they fused into a pair of antlers, reviving her and infusing her with the powers of death, and he dubbed her Yahylu, the goddess of the dead. Years passed and all the godlings grew under the careful eye of Gaia. But Uruyeddh never forgot what happened to his beloved Yahylu, and he could never touch another one of his children again. This drove him to despair, and finally one day e had his children turn him into a tree and bury him upside down in the earth for the safety of everyone. Gaia was shocked by this, trying to convince them otherwise, but to no avail. As the years went by, Gaia went mad from spending so long without her husband, going on destructive rampages, her children unable to calm her, as she no longer trusted them in her insanity. Finally, after much resistance, the gods were able to subdue her, and turned her into a great tree. They planted her in the earth right above where Uruyeddh was buried, and once her roots had reached down deep enough to entwine with his, Gaia finally found peace at her husband’s touch. Category:Fiction Category:Mythology Category:Myth Category:Pdwolverine